New Dawn
by Night's Darkness
Summary: Toshiko always maintains her independence. But that doesn't mean Jack and Ianto can't be there for her. Based off the prompt 'Aurora Borealis' prompt from the 500 prompts.


**Title: **New Dawn

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Rating: **PG-13

**Prompt: **Aurora Borealis from 500 prompts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I gaining any money for this work. I'm just trying to enjoy myself.

**Summary: **Toshiko always maintains her independence. But that doesn't mean Jack and Ianto can't be there for her.

* * *

><p><strong>New Dawn<strong>

It was Ianto who found her crying in the unisex locker.

"Tosh?"

Looking up at him through salty tears, Toshiko could say nothing as she held out the small, white stick to him. His face softened in understanding.

"Oh. Oh Tosh."

He did not offer any words, good or ill, just sat down next to her and took her hand in his two. Closing her eyes, Tosh allowed the warmth of his skin chase away the coldness that had seeped inside her core since she had first counted the days.

Finally she spoke,

"I can't do it. I can't just…"

She looked into his eyes, hoping he would understand. He nodded,

"Ok."

"I… I'll need to talk to Jack."

"I can be with you when you do."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Jack's reaction was to blink at her for a moment, then get up from behind his desk and walk around so he could crouch down in front of her.<p>

"Ok. Ok, we'll make this work." he promised her.

Then he licked his lips, glanced up at Ianto, and asked gently,

"Tommy?"

Toshiko nodded, feeling tears well in her eyes again. Ianto handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. It smell like him, and it soothed her as she dabbed her eyes. Jack held her two hands in her lap and squeezed them, his massive hands almost engulfing hers.

"Ianto, will you get the forms for Toshiko to fill out."

Ianto nodded, walking out of the room after a quick pat on the shoulder for Toshiko. Toshiko felt the need to justify herself,

"I know its not ideal Jack. But I can't just-"

"I know. It's ok. Like I said, we'll make this work." Jack smiled at her, winking, "And hey, when your feet swell up, just remember, I give great massages."

Toshiko blushed pinked, but inside she wanted to kiss him in gratitude.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed in a strange sense of eager anticipation and doom. Gwen and Owen had been a little… disconcerted by the announcement, but they accepted it and focused on their own work and lives. It did not matter to Toshiko. She didn't need anyone else.<p>

Still, it was nice when Ianto decided she was overworking herself and made Jack carry her bridal style at 24 weeks away from her computer all the way to his car where she was deposited, chauffeured to Ianto's house, carried again and set down on the couch, from which she was only allowed bathroom trips. Otherwise, Jack and Ianto brought her everything, from water to food, to her favourite ice cream with ketchup on it. Toshiko had wondered how Jack had known that she had been craving it, but he just gave her a secret wink and his eyes filled with nostalgic remembrance. Toshiko knew better than to ask. Especially when he lifted her feet up into his lap and started to knead the flesh. Her feet hadn't been hurting her, but it felt far too good to ask him to stop.

* * *

><p>By 30 weeks, Toshiko was almost too big to reach her keyboard. It was Ianto's favourite game to drag her chair an inch away from her desk and watch her strain to reach the damn thing. It made Jack giggle like a little boy as Toshiko threatened to sit on Ianto.<p>

"Tosh, you weigh nothing."

"Maybe when I'm not pregnant but-"

"You could be carrying triplets and you'd still weigh nothing."

"Well, fine, but I have a bony bum and I will use it to hurt you if you don't return me to my keyboard right now."

Ianto obligingly pushed the chair back to its original place with his foot and made to move away. Toshiko caught his hand and pulled him back,

"Hang on, someone wants to say hello."

She placed Ianto's hand on her stomach and held it there. Although she had been doing this since the first kicks, it still felt very intimate with Ianto. Maybe because he was so careful with his own personal space, maybe because he was visibly giving his full attention to the bump and to the small being inside, maybe because the baby seemed to like him the most and kicked whenever he was near, Toshiko always felt closer to Ianto in the moment when he held his breath and waited for the next touch of a tiny heel through her skin. At the touch, he grinned,

"Amazing…" he breathed, as he did every time. Then he smiled at Toshiko and pulled away, his hand sliding out from under hers. As he walked by, Jack reached out and brushed the same hand, as if he was reaching for the echo of the baby's touch.

* * *

><p>"What are you gonna call her?" asked Jack as he sat next to Toshiko and helped her deal with a bizarre computer problem.<p>

"Her? How do you know it's a girl?"

"I just do. You've got that look about you."

Toshiko threw him a wry look, "That's no way to tell."

"Ok, maybe not, but I'm still pretty damn sure. Just to be safe I bet Ianto it'll be a boy."

"You're betting on my baby?"

Jack's grin faltered and he looked at her in concern. "We can cut it out if-"

Toshiko smiled and shook her head, "It's fine."

Jack relaxed and then clapped his hands, "So! Names. Any thoughts?"

Toshiko set the programme to scan for any errors, and then sat back, resting her hands on her belly. She would miss having her own resting place for food, her hands, her glasses, when this was all over.

"I don't really know for a girl. If it's a boy I'll name him after his father… it's the only thing I can do."

Jack nodded, leaning back in his chair, giving her his full attention. "Ok."

"But if it's a girl… I really don't know what to call it."

"Well," said Jack quietly, "Most of the time, you need to hold your baby, look into its eyes to know who they are."

Toshiko smiled, sensing the nostalgia in his voice.

"So… maybe you'll just need to meet her before you know what you want to call her."

"Hmm…" Toshiko rubbed her stomach absently, wondering whether her baby would be a girl or a boy. Since she had found out, she had imagined a boy. But maybe she was just projecting because of Tommy.

"How's the nursery going?" asked Jack, pulling her out of her musings.

"Oh… ok."

"Need any help with the crib or nappy-changer?"

Toshiko sighed. Jack and Ianto had offered to help her with building the nursery. But she had said no, for the same reason she had declined Ianto's offer of accompanying her to the doctor's appointments. This was her baby, her choice, and she was fine with that. She had never needed anyone to make her complete, and she refused to feel like she needed a man's aid now she was having a child. It was too backwards for her tastes. That did not mean she did no appreciate their support and assistance, but she was doing this for herself, and determined to handle it. Still…

"If I had done it earlier I think I would have been fine. But it's taken so long to paint it, that I'm not sure I should be building the crib or nappy table."

"I can do that." said Jack easily. "You shouldn't be doing stuff like that by now. Enjoy the rest you can get, soon it will be over."

Toshiko considered it, then nodded, deciding it would be a bit like shooting herself in the foot if she refused.

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem. I can do it tonight when we're done."

She smiled.

* * *

><p>Toshiko's waters broke on the 10th of May. Ianto took her to the hospital –Jack was not allowed to drive with her in the back anymore –and Toshiko gave birth at 3:47am on the 11th.<p>

It was a girl.

Toshiko gave a rueful smile as she held her tiny little baby, thinking that Jack would be thrilled that he had been right.

"Hello there… Ohayou." she whispered with a giddy grin. Well, it was morning, "I'm so glad you're here."

She had delivered with just midwives. Ianto and Jack were waiting outside for her. They almost fell through the door when the nurse said they could come in.

Ianto's face was a picture of awe as he stepped closer and bent his neck to get a good look at the tiny creature encased in white cotton blankets.

"She looks just like you Toshiko. She's beautiful."

Toshiko beamed. Jack slipped an arm around Ianto's waist as he too admired the baby.

"Told you she was a girl."

"Yes, you were right Jack." smiled Toshiko, unable to take her eyes off her daughter. _Her daughter_. If only her mother could see her now. She would be so happy to meet her granddaughter.

Ianto's thumb caught a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

"Hey… you ok?"

Toshiko nodded, closing her eyes. "I'm fine. Perfect."

Jack nodded with understanding. Ianto was completely transfixed by the baby. Toshiko wondered how fast his expression would change to terrified if she offered him to hold the baby.

"So. Do we have a name?" asked Jack, reaching out and placing his big finger in the baby's tiny hand. She grabbed a hold of it and held on tight, earning a blinding grin from Jack. Toshiko studied her daughter, and nodded. The name had come to mind a few times, usually when they were lucky enough to experience something good and beautiful in Torchwood.

"What do you think of… Aurora?"

"Aurora Sato?" asked Ianto.

"What do you think?"

"Yeah… I think it's perfect."

Toshiko nodded and smiled down at Aurora.

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to hold her?"

Ianto looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. Jack let out a warm laugh and squeezed him around the waist.

"She won't bite you know." he chuckled. Ianto threw him a narrow eyed look and then nodded to Toshiko.

As Toshiko passed Aurora to Ianto, she felt a twinge of pain, as if she were letting go of her daughter and wouldn't get her back. She shook it off, but as Ianto awkwardly, adorably, cradled the tiny girl in his arms and looked into her eyes, Toshiko realised that she would not be her baby's world anymore, at least not in the way she had been when Aurora had been inside her. It occurred to her that from now on, every step forward Aurora took, would be a step away from her. The idea made tears spring to her eyes again.

This time it was Jack who caught them.

"It's ok." he whispered as Ianto was engrossed in Aurora. "She'll always need you."

Toshiko looked up into his eyes and saw again, his certainty and his nostalgia that told her Jack had been a parent and had lost his child. She would never ask, but she was grateful for his kind encouragement.

After Jack got a cuddle of Aurora –he smiled and promised her he would show her the galaxy –they put her back in Toshiko's arms, allowing her to relax properly again.

"We'll come and pick you up, no arguments." said Jack as they put their coats on. Toshiko was too tired to protest, so she nodded, grateful for their attention, and they left. Toshiko looked down at Aurora in her arms again and smiled,

"I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot of those two as you grow up."

_Fin._

* * *

><p>This fic came out of nowhere, I'm not sure I can justify the connection to the prompt, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Reviews are always appreciated, especially as this was a little different from what I usually do.<p>

Night's Darkness


End file.
